Un Invité Surprise
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Mike décide de s'asseoir à côté de Bella à la cantine, mais qu'il doit également tenir compagnie aux Cullen, qui ne l'aiment pas ? Ou comment se débarrasser d'un intrus ...


**Règle n°1 : Prévoir**

POV Alice Cullen

Une période bien pénible pour les humains : les épidémies. La plus ennuyeuse était à ce que j'avais appris la grippe. Pas de chance, c'est celle qui vient de se répandre dans tout le lycée. Résultat, dans cette salle d'italien si remplie d'habitude, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine, la plupart avaient été renvoyés chez eux parce qu'ils se sentaient mal. Cela me faisait penser au fait qu'il faudrait peut être que je « tombe malade » dans peu de temps, histoire de paraître normale.

De plus, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec les trois-quarts de la classe malade, nous avions trois pages d'exercices à faire … Génial. Non pas que je n'ai pas les réponses, c'est juste que cela m'ennuyais au plus haut point.

Pour me divertir, je me concentrai sur les prochains événements. Je vis qu'Angela Weber commencera à ne pas se sentir bien à 11h44, et qu'elle se fera accompagner à l'infirmerie par Mike Newton. Quelle chance …

L'année de notre arrivée, il ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, voulant me faire visiter le lycée (trente minutes à le supporter énumérer les salles, ne se rendant même pas compte combien je me fichais de ce qu'il disait.), puis après il m'avait demandé mon numéro de téléphone, et je lui avais donné un faux, histoire d'avoir la paix.

Mais depuis que Bella est arrivée, il se concentre sur elle, ce qui n'est pas du goût de mon cher Edward, mais bon, chacun son tour hein !

Je vis également quelque chose que je voulus tout de suite oublier au sujet de la soirée de Rose et d'Emmett … Les deux pervers qui me servent de frère et de sœur. Voir l'avenir, un don pratique que j'aime beaucoup, mais des fois, je m'en passerais bien !

Jasper comptait profiter de la soirée pour aller chasser, je l'accompagnerais peut être. Je ne tiens pas à être dans la maison quand Em et Rose vont décider de refaire l'architecture de leur chambre.

L'heure passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Il était déjà temps d'aller déjeuner, du moins de faire semblant de déjeuner.

**Règle n°2 : Supporter ses ennemis**

POV Mike Newton

L'heure du déjeuner arriva à point, je mourrais de faim, et j'avais peur que le bruit de la classe ne puisse plus couvrir les gargouillis de mon ventre. Depuis environ deux semaines, Eric et Jessica étaient tranquillement chez eux. Bon d'accord, ils étaient malades mais bon.

Tyler avait été aussi obligé de partir en plein cours d'EPS la semaine dernière car il ne se sentait pas bien, et j'ai accompagné Angela à l'infirmerie il y a à peine un quart d'heure.

Me voilà donc seul pour le reste de la journée, voire pour plusieurs semaines.

J'entrai dans le self comme un zombie. Je m'emparai d'un plateau, et partis à la conquête d'une bonne partie d'aliments étalés sur les présentoirs. Une part de pizza m'attira l'œil, puis un plat de pâtes avec de la sauce. Je ne pouvais pas non résister à ce yaourt au chocolat et à ce donuts.

Un rapide coup d'œil de la salle me montra Bella, assise seule à une table. Mais quelle belle occasion !

C'est sa première année ici, enfin ça fait quelques mois qu'elle est installée. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais entre elle et moi, il y a constamment une chose que je ne peux pas supporter et à laquelle elle semble bien accrochée : la famille Cullen.

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer : je n'ai presque pas de cours en commun avec aucun d'entre eux et j'en étais heureux, quoique un cours ou deux avec Alice Cullen ne m'aurait pas dérangé …

Je me dirigeais vers Bella et la saluai. Je posais mon plateau à côté du sien, et avant même que j'ai pu entamer la conversation avec elle, je vis arriver celui qui allait me ruiner ce déjeuner : Edward, accompagné de ses frères et sœurs.

**Règle n°3 : Rester calme en toutes circonstances**

POV Edward Cullen

A la sonnerie, je rejoignis Alice dans les couloirs, qui venait de passer une heure d'italien dans la salle juste à côté de la mienne. En me voyant, elle explosa de rire. Rien ne pouvait plus me surprendre de sa part, mais j'étais tout de même curieux de savoir ce qui la faisait autant rire … Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander, car Jasper arriva, prit sa main, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine, me laissant dans mon ignorance.

Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent en chemin, et leurs pensées me donnèrent envie de partir à des kilomètres de là. Voyant mon expression, Alice me lança :

« C'est encore pire en images. »

Elle dut y repenser un bref instant, et désormais, les pensées de ces deux là étaient illustrées …

Ah la famille, il faut la supporter … Et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, loin de là.

Franchissant la porte du self, nous nous arrêtâmes tous. Quelque chose vint nous perturber, en particulier moi. Bella, ma Bella était assise à côté de Mike Newton. Quel choc ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir décidé, et je parierai qu'il s'est incrusté …

Emmett lança tout à coup :

« Bon, on s'installe où ? »

Insinuait-il de laisser ma douce Bella en compagnie de cet horrible personnage ?

« Il est hors de question que je laisse Bella avec ce Mike. »

« Oh, arrête d'être aussi collant avec elle, sinon tu vas la faire fuir. Déjà que t'as mis un temps pas possible à trouver quelqu'un … »

« Emmett ça suffit. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, pas question d'aller se poser à côté de l'autre, » lança Rosalie.

Autant, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait calmé Emmett, même si j'étais capable de le faire moi-même, mais elle aussi voulait abandonner Bella. En fait, rien d'étonnant de sa part …

« Je suis d'accord avec Edward, c'est horrible de laisser Bella dans cette situation. Si ça se trouve, elle attend notre arrivée avec impatience. »

Alice avait entièrement raison. Au moins je me sentais moins seul. Et en plus elle avait une idée :

« On n'a qu'à voter. Bon, qui est pour aller s'asseoir là-bas ? »

Je levais instinctivement la main, et elle aussi. Deux contre deux, haha ! Alice regarda Jasper avec insistance. Il s'empressa de lever la main, histoire de faire plaisir à Alice sans doute.

« Allez, ça ne sera pas si dur ? »

Je ne réussis pas à convaincre Emmett et Rosalie, mais ils finirent par accepter. Nous remplîmes nos plateaux, et je fus le premier à me dirigeais vers la fameuse table, où je pris place près de Bella, Mike occupait l'autre place à côté de mon âme sœur.

Je commençais à embrasser ma Bella, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Mike, tant mieux !

« Comment s'est passée cette matinée Bella ? »

Elle devait m'avoir vu venir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me répondre.

« Très bien Edward, et la tienne ? »

Je lui répondis également.

«_ On va peut être bien rigoler avec Mike ! _» Les pensées d'Emmett étaient toujours pleines d'idées. Cette heure de déjeuner venait d'être remplacée par une heure de souffrance pour ce cher Mike.

**Règle n°4 : Savoir rester proche de ses amis, mais encore plus proche de ses ennemis**

POV Rosalie Hale

Génial, nous vous coincés avec le pire élève du lycée pendant toute la pause déjeuner. Déjà que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et tout ça pour quoi, pour sauver (selon les mots d'Edward. N'importe quoi …) l'humaine.

Mon frère alla directement se poser près de Bella, pour la protéger du tant redouté Mike Newton. J'arrivai la dernière, peu motivée, et forcément, il ne restait qu'une place : à côté de Mike …

Contre mon gré, je m'y posai, et fusillai Edward du regard. Il allait me le payer ! Cela ne resterait pas sans conséquences …

Dès que je pris place sur la chaise, les yeux de Mike se posèrent sur mon décolleté. Quel obsédé … Emmett le remarqua tout de suite, s'empara de ma main sous la table, et commença à parler à Mike, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour l'humain.

« Dis-donc Mike, à ce que je vois, tu as faim. T'as pas peur de grossir avec toutes ces calories ? Déjà que t'as un ventre assez visible ... »

J'enchaînais tout de suite.

« C'est pas pour te vexer Mikie, mais il a raison. Tu t'empâtes. »

Je joignit le geste à la parole et lui pinçai un bourrelet, ce qui le fit sursauter. En général, je n'aimais pas toucher les humains, mais là c'était différent, c'était pour ennuyer Mike. Et ce petit surnom lui allait bien …

Emmett rit.

« Héhé, attention Rose, on va le rendre mal à l'aise ... »

Mike était tout rouge, et croqua dans sa part de pizza. Il se retrouva avec de la sauce tomate sur le menton. Ne sait-il donc rien faire correctement ? Quel empoté … Mais nous étions loin d'en avoir fini avec lui … Emmett semblait particulièrement inspiré.

« Hé Mike, maintenant qu'on est amis, je peux te poser une question ? »

Mike le regarda avec peur, et il avait raison. Il avait la bouche pleine, mais acquiesça. Grave erreur …

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Alice explosa de rire, et j'en fis de même. Mike se tortilla sur sa chaise, de plus en plus rouge. Ça c'est la question qui tue ! J'aime mon homme !

« Heu … Non pas du tout, pourquoi … Non. »

« J'espère que je n'ai pas touché un point sensible ou quelque chose comme ça ... »

Mike n'ajouta plus rien, se contenta de manger, et s'attaqua à ses pâtes.

« Emmett, mon chéri, je peux t'assurer que vu comment il a regardé mes seins tout à l'heure, il n'est pas gay. »

« Normal qu'il les ait regardés, qui ne l'a pas déjà fait ? »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, mais nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge, provenant d'Edward. Si je n'ai même plus le droit d'embrasser mon mari quand j'en ai envie … Je me tournai vers Mike :

« Oh désolée, je ne voulais surtout pas te choquer. »

J'aimais beaucoup ce jeu ! Mike devrait venir plus souvent à notre table ! Celui-ci se tourna vers Bella et lui demanda quelque chose à propos du cours de littérature, qu'ils avaient en commun. Emmett en profita pour me tendre quelque chose, un flacon. Il avait un énorme sourire affiché sur le visage.

« Met le dans son verre. »

Bon, j'espère que ça va bien le perturber !

Ne sachant pas quelle quantité mettre, je versai tout le flacon dans l'eau de notre « invité ». Alice chuchota un « charmante attention » à Emmett. Je lis l'étiquette du flacon, et effectivement, il y était écrit en majuscules LAXATIF. Mon mari avait toujours tout un tas de trucs dans ses poches … Moi qui pensait que c'était totalement inutile, pour une fois il a eu une bonne idée !

Peut être y étais-je allée un peu fort sur la dose, mais loin de moi l'idée de regretter.

Trente secondes plus tard, Mike se remit face à son plateau, et le moment que l'on attendait tous arriva : il but une grande gorgée de son eau. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : cinq minutes plus tard, d'étranges sons s'échappèrent du ventre de Mike, et ce dernier pâlit. D'un coup, il se leva et prit sa veste.

« Heu … Je dois y aller. On m'attend pour réviser heu … L'anglais. »

Cet imbécile n'avait même pas anglais aujourd'hui …

Je lui lançai de la voix la plus charmeuse qu'il fut :

« N'hésite pas à revenir demain, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce déjeuner en ta compagnie. »

Il me regarda bizarrement, puis se mit à courir vers les toilettes.

Autant je ne les aime pas, mais il faut avouer que les humains peuvent être divertissants de temps en temps !

**FIN.**


End file.
